In an area of emerging technology, “augmented reality”, a computer-generated image is superimposed on a user's view of the real world, thus providing a composite view. One context of augmented reality is in medicine and healthcare. See, e.g., Winner, et al., “Augmented Reality Imaging System for Cosmetic Surgical Procedures,” US 20170119471, published May 4, 2017; Gibby, et al. (Novarad Corp.), “Augmented reality viewing and tagging for medical procedures,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,010,379 issued Jul. 3, 2018.
Other contexts of augmented reality are outside of medicine or healthcare, such as in video gaming, virtual worlds, exercise and fitness, shopping/fashion, etc. See, e.g., Rublowsky, “Augmented Reality Simulator,” US 20150260474, published Sep. 17, 2015; Parisi, “Fantasy Sport Platform with Augmented Reality Player Acquisition,” US 20180036641, published Feb. 8, 2018; Henderson, “Incentivizing foodstuff consumption through the use of augmented reality features,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,019,628 issued Jul. 10, 2018; Bastide, et al (IBM), “Avatar-based augmented reality engagement,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,025,377 issued Jul. 17, 2018; Laughlin, (The Boeing Co.), “Portable augmented reality,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,026,227 issued Jul. 17, 2018; Yuen, et al. (Intel Corp.), “Scene modification for augmented reality using markers with parameters,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,026,228 issued Jul. 17, 2018; Fox, et al. (Liberty Mutual Ins. Co.), “Augmented reality insurance applications,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,032,225 issued Jul. 24, 2018; Papkipos, et al. (Facebook, Inc.) “Social context in augmented reality,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,032,233 issued Jul. 24, 2018; Aoki, et al. (Bally Gaming, Inc.), “Augmented reality for table games.” U.S. Pat. No. 10,046,232 issued Aug. 14, 2018; Zhang, et al. (Tencent Technology), “Method and system for performing interaction based on augmented reality,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,049,494 issued Aug. 14, 2018; Sisbot (Toyota), “Method of ground adjustment for in-vehicle augmented reality systems,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,049,499 issued Aug. 14, 2018; Morrison (3D Product Imaging Inc.), “Augmented reality e-commerce for home improvement,” U.S. Pat. No. 10,049,500 issued Aug. 14, 2018.
Techniques for acquiring images that might be useable and work in one context are not necessarily useful in another context, or may be too inaccurate or imprecise or prone to error, especially for medical and health care contexts. Various 3D imaging technology exists in medicine, but using relatively large equipment, and generally developed for diagnosis. Improvements in 3D imaging in a direction of acquiring images that will better work for augmented reality computer processing would be desirable.
To give one example, some imaging technology that has been proposed or attempted relies on color imaging, and an easy-to-use imaging device without the limitations and disadvantages of color-data processing could be advantageous.